


Cookies & Canada

by LixLix



Series: Markhyuck's Soft Adventures [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Mark is a cutie, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyuck is 17, Hyuck is a lil shit, I love them so much, M/M, Mark is 18, Never too late for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixLix/pseuds/LixLix
Summary: Donghyuck's mom can't spend Christmas Eve with him so she ask someone else to take care of her precious son.Aka a christmas One shot of Marhyuck being cuties.





	Cookies & Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo maybe christmas period is done but it's never too late for some christmas fluff with nct so here i come.
> 
> This is mostly written for my baby Lala who really needed this in her life kiss kiss 
> 
> Again, english isn't my first language (and I'm tired as fuck now oof) so there's probably faults in it, be indulgent to my french ass ;;

Donghyuck was in the kitchen rummaging through groceries bags his mom just brought back home as she was telling him how she met Darla at the store. Darla was probably the most annoying woman ever, and she was both part of the same knitting club as Donghyuck's mother and living in the same street as them. 

“She also bragged 10 minutes about the new car Mr. Johns brought her, she followed me all the way to the vegetables aisle! This woman is such a pain in the ass I could make her eat those gold knitting needles of her!” Hyuck's mom spat as she was putting biscuits for breakfast in the cupboards. 

“Mom, language.” Donghyuck responded, half laughing from imagining the scene in the grocery store. 

“I'm an adult I can use those words.” Mrs. Lee pouted like a child, contradicting her own point. 

Donghyuck and his mom lived in a pretty quite neighborhood where everyone knew each other, since Hyuck was 7. Mrs. Lee raised her son by herself, working twice as hard as most of the people around them so Hyuck could live comfortably. But even as Mrs. Lee wasn't home a lot, they were very close and Donghyuck considered his mom as his best friend. 

“Oh! By the way sweetie, I told you I would try to be here for christmas this year since you aren't going to see your grandparents but my boss asked me to take the night shift on the 24th and I really need the money so..” She looked genuinely sorry and her eyes were already starting to tear up so Hyuck smiled at her and gave her a hug.

“It's okay mom, I'll stay alone this year it's not a big deal. I'm old enough to stay home alone anyway.” Mrs. Lee back off the hug and smiled at her son too.

“Oh no! I don't want you to stay alone for christmas! It's not a day to be alone, so I asked the neighbor if her son could stay with you until I come back the next day. Isn't it great!” 

“No mom! It's not great! Mark is super boring and not fun at all!” Donghyuck sulked, crossing his arms on his chest. “You could've asked for someone else, like huh..I don't know.. Renjun?” 

“The Huang family is off to China for the holidays sweetie. And you liked Mark before! You played with him all the time when you two were younger.” She seemed to remember cute little Hyuck running away from the other boy in the backyard as her smiled grew wider.

“It was years ago mom! I was something like 9 years old. I'm 17 now and Mark is a pain in the ass. He always got me into trouble in high school when he was the student council's president. I'm happy he's off in university now. Why ain't he in campus for christmas anyway.” 

“First, you got yourself into trouble by doing prohibited things on school grounds. And second, he came back for the holidays to see his family.”

“Well he can stay with his family. Better be alone than with this killjoy.”

“Donghyuck, listen. I would feel extremely bad letting you here alone will I'm working on christmas eve at the hospital. So please, let me be a little more reassured by knowing you'll be with someone else and that I can join both of you if there's a problem home. Please..” Mrs. Lee looked at her son with those eyes he couldn't say no nor be rebel to and Donghyuck finally sighed and nodded to her, giving his mother another hug.

– 

“Moooom!” Donghyuck whined as her mother was styling his hair in the bathroom. “Why do I need to be dressed up? I mean, there will be only Mark..” 

“Because you need to be presentable for christmas! Plus you haven't seen him in half a year, you need to make a good first impression.” She was now putting his tie around Hyuck's neck.

“Who cares about making a good impression on Mark oh my god.. It's not like I was marrying him or somethin'.” 

Mrs. Lee shook her head, smiling at her dissident son as she gave him the sweater he had to wear above his shirt. It was probably the ugliest christmas sweater Donghyuck had ever seen in his life. It was a gift sent by his grandmother to wear for christmas eve, a patchwork of green, red and brown fabrics and in the middle, on the chest, a reindeer with a big red pompon for the nose. The best part of it, if you pressed the nose, it was screaming a prerecorded sentence Donghyuck hadn't wanted to listen.

Donghyuck took a look at himself in the mirror and nearly fainted due to his tacky style.  
He didn't had the time to complain about it though, as the front door's bell ringed and he heard his mother greeting warmly the neighbor. 

The teenager sighed and tried to cheer himself up before going down the stairs.

“Hyuckie, baby come here!” His mom called as soon as she saw him down the stairs. She shifted to the left and Donghyuck looked at Mark briefly. The brunet had a wide smile on his face as he waved his hand toward the younger. 

“Hi Donghyuck! Long time no see..” Mark talked, looking suddenly shy as he finished his sentence.

“Yeah huh..Hello Mark.” 

“Hyuck, please behave and be kind to Mark. I made dinner for the two of you, you just need to warm it in the microwave. I'm going now, I'm going to be late if I keep talking. Love you Hyuck! Bye Mark, thank you so much!” Mrs. Lee kissed her son's cheek, shook the brunet's hand quickly and ran out of the house. 

Mark turned back to Donghyuck and blushed slightly when he met the younger's eyes. “I prepared activities for us, if you want to.” 

“Activities? Do you think I'm a kid you're babysitting or what? Just sit in the living room, watch TV and leave me alone will I'm playing in my room.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as Mark's mouth fell open in embarrassment. 

“But your mother..She told me to keep you company, come on Hyuck.. We didn't played together in years now, I kinda miss you..” 

Maybe Donghyuck felt bad for giving Mark the cold shoulder, or perhaps he just wanted to behave and make it simpler so it could pass quicker. No matter which was the real one, he finally accepted to play along with Mark.

“Okay then, what did you thought of doing?”

“Well first, I thought we could bake some cookies for breakfast tomorrow. Your mom will be happy to come home and find them!” Mark announced enthusiastically.

“Baking cookies? That's so stupi- I mean..okay..I huh.. I guess?” Donghyuck wasn't the best at pretending to be interested in something. In fact he was a very bad actor, and he was bored easily. 

“Great, let's go then!” 

– 

“Why does your dough looks better than mine! It's so unfair.” Donghyuck pouted as he tried to mix the cookie dough in the bowl.

“Maybe because I did follow the recipe instead of throwing all the ingredients in the bowl and mix them.” 

“Don't be cocky or you're sleeping outside, genius.” Donghyuck throw a little spoon of dough in Mark's direction, and it landed on the table near the brunet who pulled out his tongue at the younger. 

Hyuck shook his head amused, before starting again to complain; “Can I put music on? It's so boring to bake.” 

Mark nodded, answering that it was Hyuck's house anyway and the red head started All I Want For Christmas Is You on his speakers. 

“Who's singing that?” The older asked, concentrated on his cookies. 

Hyuck stared at him dumbfounded for so long Mark finally looked up to him, thinking the teenager haven't heard him. 

“You seriously, on this planet? On this universe? Don't know who Mariah Carey is..?” 

“Should I know? Is she this important?” 

“Tut tut tut.. I can't believe you're breathing the same air as me, may I even say contaminate my oxygen..” 

“Don't be dramatic like that Hyuck, tell me about her then!” 

“For real?” Donghyuck was taken aback for an instant and when Mark nodded and smiled at him, his legs suddenly felt weak.  
–

After a whole thesis on Mariah Carey, followed by a session of Hyuck forcing Mark to dance on Ariana's Thank You Next and the cookies baking, they finally sat a moment in the living room. 

“How's school?” Mark suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

“Better since Jeno is the student council president.” Hyuck smirked and Mark firstly made a sad face before realizing it was mostly said as a joke. “And you, I mean university?”

“It's cool, kinda hard but I have pretty good results so far and I met great people there.” 

“As great as me?”

“Who could be as great as Lee Donghyuck?” They both were in a playful mood now, especially compared to their first minutes together.

“So what's the second activity?” 

“I brought a christmas movie to watch! We can watch it and after we'll eat dinner, how does that sound?” Mark asked as he lifted himself from the couch to take his bag.

“Sounds better than not doing anything I guess. So what's the movie?”

Mark showed him the box and Hyuck red The Polar Express before looking back at Mark with a face of disgust.

“What kind of christmas movie is that? Why don't we watch Home Alone I'm sure it's on Netflix-” 

“It's not christian though? This movie is great, I watched it a lot when I was younger.” 

“Yeah, and we ain't 5 anymore! I don't care if it's not christian, I'm not even going to church.”

“Well I do, come on Hyuck, I hate Home Alone..” 

Donghyuck looked at the older, and he instantly thought of a sad puppy when he saw the expression on Mark's face. He sighed and accepted, for the greatest pleasure of Mark.

Donghyuck made some popcorn will Mark put the movie on and they felt again in the couch.  
Firstly far away from each other, but the more the movie was progressing the closer they get. 

At the end, Donghyuck was half snoring on Mark's shoulder will the older was deep into the movie, smiling like an idiot.

When Mark moved to stop the credits Donghyuck looked around for a second, looking like a lost puppy.

“Is it finally finished?” He yawned.

Mark nodded and smiled at the younger before going into the kitchen to warm dinner.

Hyuck followed him quickly and they sat in front of each other to eat the chicken, potatoes and beans Mrs. Lee made before living them.

“So, how am I doing as a babysitter so far?” Mark asked, smirking at the red head.

“Better than I expected I guess? Let's say you're less killjoy than I remembered.” Donghyuck answered before popping a potatoes in his mouth.

“You know Hyuck, I really meant it when I said I missed you.. All those years without talking nor being close, I'm happy we are together tonight..” Mark was playing with his fork in his plate, not looking at the other boy.

“That's actually very cute? I'm happy too after all, you're really cool when you ain't saying shit all the time Canada.” Donghyuck leaned on his palms, smirking at the brunet.

“Not this nickname again! I thought it will die when I'll leave for university.” Mark responded shyly, smiling back at Hyuck.

“It will never die, even in 50 years, Canada.” Donghyuck made a kissy face toward the older and the later blushed.

“Do you see us together in 50 years?” Mark suddenly asked.

“Depends on what kind of together you're thinking about I guess. If it's as my babysitter thanks but I think I will not need your services anymore.” 

“I..I was thinking on another kind of together- No wait forget that!” 

“Not on my watch cowboy. I will not forget you just half confessed to me.” Hyuck winked at the brunet and started laughing but stop abruptly when he saw Mark's eyes becoming watery. “Hey.. I didn't meant to make you cry..”

Mark didn't responded and just looked fixedly at his plate. 

“Are you mad..?” Donghyuck tried again, moving his hand closer to the older's one who was on the table.

After some long seconds, Mark talked again; “No..no I'm not. But please don't make fun of me for that, it was important for me and I fucked up..” 

“Damn, Mark Lee cussing, I can believe it was important for you yeah..” Donghyuck stood up and went closer to the other boy, putting his hands on the brunet's shoulders gently. “Listen, I'm not making fun of you.. I actually really do think you're cute right now Canada.” 

Mark laughed at the nickname and Donghyuck took him in a tight back hug. 

The scene could've been cute if it wasn't for Donghyuck's sweater who suddenly screamed We Wish You A Merry Christmas in Mark's left ear.

They jumped apart and started laughing even more at the situation. Finally, Hyuck came closer to Mark again and took the boys hands in his own.

“So what do you think about dogs, it's for 50 years later from now, but I guess better too soon than too late.” 

“I like cats more actually-”

“Well you don't have a choice with me anyway.” Hyuck cut Mark midsentence, all smiley and swinging their linked hands between them.

“From the face you made when you saw me at the door, I wouldn't have thought the evening will finish this way.” Mark couldn't help but smile at Donghyuck's soft features and his cute smile. 

“Mmh.. Did you expected a kiss? I can give it to you if you ask kindly..”

“I expected more something like a kick in the shin but I'm not against a kiss Hyuckie..please?” He made those puppy eyes again and the red head leaned without more discussion to peck the older's lips.

“We should finish eating, and maybe if you eat all your vegetables you'll have another one. A proper one.” Donghyuck said playfully will sitting back at the table.

Mark laughed after a moment; “So the roles are reversed now? Are you the babysitter?” 

“I'd prefer if you call me boyfriend, but whatever is your kink I'll go with it old man.” Hyuck winked at the brunet and got a light kick from Mark as an answer.

And Maybe they finished eating and went back to the couch for cuddles. 

Maybe Hyuck took off his sweater, staying in his shirt, after the reindeer screamed into their ears for the fifth time of the evening.

Maybe Mrs. Lee found the two boys asleep on the couch, still cuddling in their sleeps in the morning.

And maybe she took a pic of them, starting a collection of “All The Cute And Maybe A Lil' Bit Embarrassing Moments Of Hyuckie And Mark”

**Author's Note:**

> Ho Ho Ho And Merry Christmas I guess


End file.
